1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy tops, and more particularly to a toy top launcher for imparting rotation to a top and launching the top from the launcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children have been entertained for years by the action of toy spinning tops. One such top has a reciprocally movable vertical plunger having a spiral thread for imparting rotation to a thread follower on the body of the top. Accordingly, reciprocal movement of the plunger imparts rotation or a spinning motion to the top. Other tops are known in which a cord is wrapped around an axially extending portion of the top, and is adapted when the cord is pulled from the top to impart spinning movement thereto. Other tops are known having an axial upper post, which is gripped between the thumb and two index fingers, and a spinning movement imparted thereto by twisting the thumb and fingers.
Although the known toy tops are enjoyable, the need still exists for more entertaining, interesting and educational toys and means for imparting spinning movement or motion to the tops.